Edward
by NieveS-16
Summary: Todos tenemos una historia.La mia es triste y llena de oscuridad ¿Quieres oirla?


Ardía. Mi cuerpo ardía como si me encontrara en el mismísimo infierno. Podía sentir como un fuego abrasador se apoderaba de mi garganta para luego dar paso a un sonoro y terrible alarido. No podía describir el dolor que aquella quemazón, proveniente desde mi cuerpo me estaba provocando. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba sintiendo aquel dolor desgarrador, pero lo cierto es que se me hacia eterno, realmente debía estar en el infierno. Aquella epidemia me había dado alcance y sin lugar a dudas aquella enfermedad debió haber acabado conmigo y yo debía estar muerto y en el infierno, era la única explicación para aquel terrible fuego que me torturaba desde mi interior.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo de agonía había transcurrido, pero el dolor comenzó a ceder. Inmediatamente el dolor me abandono, un frió intenso se posesionó de mi. Era extraño. Finalmente cuando pude mover mi cuerpo me levante y observe el lugar. No lo conocía, aunque tampoco recordaba el lugar en donde estaba antes.

Súbitamente un flash vino a mi mente y una punzada de dolor me invadió. Mi enfermedad. Yo estaba en el hospital con mi madre… ¡Mi madre! ¿Dónde estaba mi madre? ¿Donde estaba yo? ¿Que demonios era ese lugar?

—Veo que haz despertado, Edward.

Aquella voz me sobresalto. Rápidamente busque con la mirada al dueño de esta y vi ante mi al doctor Cullen con un semblante visiblemente nervioso, incluso hasta cierto punto podría decirse emocionado.

—Doctor Cullen, ¿usted me ha traído aquí? ¿Donde esta mi madre? — le pregunte ansioso.

El hombre solo me contempló, parecía levemente curioso y sorprendido.

— ¿Como te sientes Edward? — me pregunto suavemente, sin dejar de observarme fijamente.

Hasta ese momento la confusión y la preocupación por mi madre se habían apoderado de mí, olvidando totalmente mi enfermedad ¿Como podía ser posible que estuviese perfectamente en pie, si aquella enfermedad había estado a punto de llevarme a la tumba?

—Me siento bien— dije suavemente, sorprendido.

—Eso es una verdadera alegría— me dijo sonriendo. — La verdad es que…

—Doctor…me gustaría saber donde esta mi madre— le interrumpí. No me agradaba el modo sutil, pero evidente, en el que evitaba la pregunta.

—Lo lamento mucho Edward. Temo que tu madre ha fallecido—me dijo con tristeza.

Casi no podía procesar la información que el doctor me había dado ¿Como era posible? ¡Su madre era fuerte! No podía haber muerto ¡El debería haber muerto antes! Su madre estaba bien, ¿que había ocurrido?

—Eso no es posible… ¿¡Que le ha ocurrido a mi madre!?— gemí, horrorizado.

—Edward créeme que lo lamento mucho, tu madre sufrió complica…

— ¡Es mentira! Ella estaba bien… ¡Como fue posible que yo sobreviviera y ella no! — grite completamente enloquecido. No entendía como podía ser posible que yo me salvase y mi madre muriese. Mi madre era fuerte y una persona maravillosa, gentil y bondadosa, ¿Como era posible que Dios se olvidase de ella y le arrebatara la vida luego de experimentar un dolor similar o aun mucho mas terrible que el que yo mismo había experimentado? La fe que sus padres alguna vez le habían inculcado en Dios vacilo terriblemente.

"_Pobre muchacho"_ escucho decir al joven doctor. Lastima. Me tenia lastima. Lo mire y pude imaginar dentro de mi mente la expresión enfurecida y de dolor que mi rostro detonaba. Casi creí ver en mi mente una imagen de mi mismo completamente devastado por la terrible noticia.

—Edward se como te sientes pero por favor te pido que me escuches. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Lo contemple. Podía ver su rostro volverse repentinamente mucho mas serio, sin embargo aun había en su expresión una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad. Parecía que realmente debía decirme algo de gran importancia, pero yo solo podía concentrarme en aquel dolor e ira ciega que me embargaba. ¿Por que Dios le había arrebatado lo único que le quedaba?

_Decepción._

Ella no merecía ser castigada.

_Dolor._

Le acababan de arrebatar la única familia que le quedaba.

_Ira._

¿Por qué no había podido ese hombre salvarla?

No sabia porque pero un extraño remolino de emociones se estaba apoderando de el. Nunca se había sentido tan conflictivo con sus emociones en el pasado, pero ahora estaba experimentando cada uno de sus sentimientos multiplicados por diez, no por cien, por mil.

—Lo lamento deseo estar solo por ahora.

El hombre me contemplo durante unos minutos. Luego asintió y se dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a mí, camino unos pasos por el lugar, del que suponía yo había venido, y luego se giro nuevamente hacia mí.

—Entiendo. Pero debo pedirle que por favor no abandone esta estancia. — me pidió cortésmente.

Asentí. Suponía que aquel pedido era debido a que posiblemente aun no me había recuperado de mi enfermedad al cien por ciento. Sin embargo me sentía realmente bien.

Luego de que el doctor Cullen se marchara, me entretuve observando la habitación en la que me encontraba. En esta había una pequeña chimenea. Su calor hacia realmente confortable el lugar. Un escritorio y una biblioteca adornaban el lugar. Me acerque a la biblioteca para comprobar la colección. La mayoría eran libros sobre medicina, también había una gran colección de libros sobre mitología y libros de leyendas, especialmente sobre vampiros. Y algunos clásicos de Shakespeare. Tome entre mis manos Romeo y Julieta, un libro que ya había leído en reiteradas ocasiones y que podría jurar, seria popular hasta el fin de la humanidad.

Me dirigí a una pequeña cama con las mantas desordenadas. Supuse que ahí era donde me encontraba antes de despertar. Me acosté y comencé a ojear el libro en mis manos. La verdad era que casi me lo sabia de memoria, pero quería distraerme un poco de los pensamientos que me embargaban.

"_¿Por que?"_ era la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente. Aun no lo comprendía. No comprendía porque había tantas injusticias en el mundo. Si Dios era quien todos decía que era, como podía ser posible que rondara tanta maldad en el mundo. ¿Como podía ser posible que su madre…?

Interrumpí mis pensamientos bruscamente. No. No podía pensar eso. Debía tener fe. Mis padres me habían enseñado a creer, a tener fe. Me había enseñado los mejores valores de la humanidad. La valentía, el amor, la sinceridad, la lealtad, la fe. No podía vacilar. El hacerlo solo significaría dudar de sus enseñanzas.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió. Me sorprendía que aun el sueño no me venciera. Permanecí en aquella cama hasta que me aburrí. Camine durante unos instantes en la habitación y luego me asome por la pequeña ventana de esta. No podía salir, pero suponía que asomarme por una pequeña ventana y recibir el aire fresco en mi cara no me haría daño. No había muchos metros que me separaran del piso. Contemple la ciudad, las personas que se encontraban abajo a escasos metros de mí. Casi sentía ganas de saltar, salir de allí y correr. Eso siempre me calmaba.

"_Que bella jovencita"_ alce una ceja ante ese comentario y contemple el lugar del que suponía provenía la voz. Un hombre grande e imponente se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de un hotel.

"_Creo que esta noche me la pasare muy bien"_ lo escuche decir mientras se echaba atrás de una joven que acababa de pasar enfrente de él. Observe como la seguía a escasa distancia.

La situación no me daba muy buena espina. Por lo que decidí seguir con la vista a aquel hombre sospechoso.

"_Espero que aun no haya perdido su inocencia"_ me paralice ante sus palabras, mientras la imagen de otras jóvenes mujeres siendo forzadas se formaba en mi mente. Casi podría jurar que podía oírlas gritar.

Comenzaba a desesperarme. ¿Como era que aquella mujer no escuchaba los comentarios de aquella basura?

Casi al finalizar la calle observe, con horror, como el hombre jalaba a la muchacha a un callejón. ¿Acaso nadie había visto aquello?

Sin meditar exactamente lo que hacia me deje caer del lugar en el que me encontraba. Una vez en la calle me dirigí velozmente hacia el sitio donde los había visto desaparecer.

"_Pronto serás mía, pequeña"_ sentí repulsión ante el tono de aquel individuo, mientras escuchaba las desesperadas suplicas de la muchacha.

No supe que me impulso a hacerlo, pero me abalance sobre aquel maldito mal nacido y lo aleje de la joven que sollozaba silenciosamente. El hombre forcejeaba salvajemente mientras yo lo tomaba del cuello. No sabia como era posible, pero los golpes que con tanta fuerza me lanzaba no me hacían daño alguno. Oprimí su cuello fuertemente y luego lo arroje a una pared cercana. Creí escuchar un leve "crack" antes de que cayera al piso, pero en ese momento lo más importante era la joven. Ya luego la policía se encargaría de averiguar si el hombre se había roto algo.

— ¿Estas bi…?— no pude terminar la frase. No sabia que me estaba sucediendo quise gritar ante la quemazón que embargaba mi garganta. Otra vez experimentaba ese horrible dolor.

Note como la muchacha se levantaba y me observaba agradecida. Tenía una mejilla cortada y de esta caía un poco de sangre. Se acerco a mí de manera tímida y con el rostro sonrojado.

En ese momento lo sentí. Un aroma dulce como a jazmines. Sentí como la quemazón aumentaba mediante ella se acercaba.

—Muchas gracias— me susurro dándome un pequeño abrazo que yo correspondí. Luego solo escuche un grito de dolor y sentí un sabor dulce en mi boca.

— ¡Edward! — aquella voz me saco de mi trance. No sabía que había sucedido. Hace unos instantes me encontraba ayudando a una chica… ¡la joven! Poco a poco sentí el peso que sostenía en mis manos. Con estas sostenía el cuerpo frágil de una muchacha. Frió. Sin vida. Mis ojos se agrandaron de la impresión. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Comencé a sacudir a la joven, mas esta no respondí. Estaba muerta, yo lo sabia, pero en mi interior se había formado una culpa terrible. ¿Yo la había matado?

—Edward— me llamo aquella voz una vez más. Lo mire. Ahí estaba el, quien había salvado mi vida.

—Ayúdela­— gemí, desesperado. El negó con su cabeza.

—No puedo ayudarla— dijo triste— Ella ya esta muerta.

No, no. ¡No!

La escasa sangre que brotaba de la herida de la joven se había secado. Aun podía sentir el sabor dulce de la sangre en su boca. ¿Cómo había llegado la sangre a su boca? Un escalofrió lo recorrió al notar las marcas en el cuello de la joven.

"_No debí dejarlo solo…primero debí decirle la verdad."_ escuche al doctor reprenderse. No sabia de que verdad estuviese hablando, solo podía contemplar aterrado aquellas marcas en el cuello de la joven.

"_Debí decirle al instante que ahora es un vampiro"_

_Vampiros._ La palabra se repitió en mi mente haciendo un eco insoportable. Los bebedores de sangre. Criaturas malignas. Monstruos.

La había matado. Le había arrebatado la vida a una joven inocente. Había cometido un crimen imperdonable.

_Era un monstruo._

Me sentí caer de rodillas con el cuerpo frió e inerte de la joven.

Gemí de dolor, de tristeza, sentí deseos de llorar, mas no sentí ninguna lagrima bajar por mis mejillas.

_Ahora podía estar seguro, Dios definitivamente me había abandonado._

Adelanto Próximo Capitulo:

— ¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Es su culpa usted me ha convertido en esto!

— ¡Cálmate!

—Soy un monstruo…

— ¡Deja de torturarte Edward han pasado diez años!

"_Monstruo, Monstruo, Monstruo…"_

Siguiente Capitulo: **1928: Conflictos**

_**N/A:**__ ¡Hola! Hacía un buen tiempo que no escribía fics, la facultad me tiene con poco tiempo, pero en verdad me gusta mucho escribir así que ¡a aprovechar los momentos de ocio! Esta es la primera serie larga que hago de Crepúsculo y el segundo fic que escribo de la saga. Lo que quiero en este fic es contar un poco, según mis ideas lo que fue la vida de Edward hasta conocer a Bella. ¡Espero les guste! En verdad agradecería que me dejaran Reviews con sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!_


End file.
